Catching the Fallen
by NekoRyu-chan
Summary: After making a sleeping Lelouch comfortable, CC catches a glimpse of a dream he has...or rather, a nightmare. LuluxCC Set a little bit after Lelouch's first encounter with Mao.


**Yet another Code Geass fic by me! :) But this time it's LelouchxCC. I got the idea off of Pride-kun's artwork on Deviantart. :)) Though I haven't done a normal coupling in awhile...I'm used to doing shonen-ai/yaoi stuff. Either way, I hope all of you like it! :) Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

Lelouch was almost glad that no one was in the house, as he lumbered in through the front doors. Anyone could tell that the ex-prince was **exhausted**. Not only were his movements sluggish, dark lines were starting to form under his extravagant violet hues. The nightly meetings with the Black Knights, on top of school work, were starting to affect him. Even his eating habits had changed, as he hadn't had a decent meal in days.

"I need sleep..." he muttered, as he began climbing the stairs. Though he had climbed the stairs a number of times, today it seemed more tedious. Everyone knew (even himself) that Lelouch was lacking in the physical strength department. Thus the reason he skipped gym all the time; to avoid humiliation. However, stairs weren't much of a problem, as long as they were a moderate length. But the stairs in his own home caused him to pant, once he reached the top. _This must be a sign that I need to rest..._ he thought, as he held the railing for a minute, before ascending the final step. Once at the top of the stairs, he turned down the hall and made a bee-line for his room.

He didn't care if CC was currently occupying his bed. Once his head hit his soft pillow, he was going to be out like a light.

When he walked into his room, Lelouch found that the green-haired witch was nowhere to be seen. A lonely box of pizza (along with a surprisingly abandoned Cheese-kun) was the only thing occupying his bed. Which was somewhat of a relief. He wasn't in the mood (nor condition) to argue with CC now.

Lelouch tossed his school bag aside, before walking over to his bed. He sat down on it and pushed the box of pizza off with a frown. He never did like the fact that she ate the greasy food on his bed sheets. He blinked, though, when he noticed that there was still some pizza in the box. _Huh...that's strange._ He shrugged, knowing that CC would probably get mad at him for throwing her precious pizza on the floor. But he didn't care.

With a loud sigh, Lelouch flopped down on the bed, unconsciously wrapping his arms around the stuffed Pizza Hut mascot. And his prediction was right.

As soon as he laid his head down on the pillow, he immediately fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxX

CC strolled down the hall towards Lelouch's room, knowing that the ex-prince would be home from school. She was more than curious to find out why he cancelled the Black Knight meeting that night. Usually, he would have no problem with sudden meetings. _What's up with the sudden change in attitude, Lelouch?_ thought CC, with a frown. When she walked into his room, she was about to sit on the bed, when she saw exactly **who** was occupying it. Which caused her to stand in the doorway and smile.

Lelouch Lamperouge--Zero--was quietly asleep in his own bed (for once), with his arms tightly around Cheese-kun.

CC watched the scene fondly, when she realized two things. One, her precious pizza had been knocked to the floor (by Lelouch, obviously). And two...**her** Cheese-kun was in his arms.

"Lelouch..." she growled, as she walked over to the pizza box and put it up on the table. She then turned around and walked over to the side of the bed. Ignoring his peaceful sleeping face for a moment, the green-haired girl grabbed her precious item and tried to pull it out of his grasp. However, 

Cheese-kun wouldn't budge. Blinking with surprise, CC pulled harder...but Lelouch still wouldn't let go. After a few more tries, CC gave up, plopping down on the floor. _How can he have so much strength when he's asleep? When it comes to physical strength, he's as helpless as a baby!_ Frowning at this new development, CC took the time to look at Lelouch's peaceful features. She had seen him fall asleep a few times before, but this was the first time that his features actually seemed calm and undisturbed.

"**That's** why you cancelled the meeting." said CC, as she sat up a little, smiling softly. She reached over and brushed a few raven locks out of the ex-prince's face. He didn't even stir, "You needed to catch up on your sleep."

She was going to wake up Lelouch, but she decided now to let him sleep. She could wake him up some other time. Either way, though, she wanted her Cheese-kun back. Deciding on a different tactic, CC gently took Lelouch's hands and slowly began prying his fingers away from the stuffed mascot. She could feel him resist slightly, but once all the fingers were off of Cheese-kun, his arms went lax and CC was able to take Cheese-kun back.

CC smiled happily, as she hugged Cheese-kun, before looking over at Lelouch. For a moment, he didn't move. Then, a lost expression crossed his features, before his arms wrapped around himself slightly, with one of his hands gripping the covers. CC smiled softly at the scene, before standing up, setting Cheese-kun down on the ground.

"You're lucky that I'm letting you sleep, Lelouch." she said, as she sat down on the bed, "If I was in a different mood, you would already be awake."

A part of her felt a little sorry for Lelouch. He was a 17-year old boy who happened to be a prince of Britannia. After being abandoned by his father, he tossed aside the name "Britannia" and donned "Lamperouge" instead. However, when he met CC, he was given the power to drastically change things to his favor. Because of the power she had given him, he created an army of rebels, the Black Knights. Since then, every night was a different mission to make Britannia fall. However, with his new power came new problems. Already, he had to erase one of his precious friend's memory of him, after learning too much after a tragic incident. Lelouch had a **lot** to deal with...especially at his young age.

"That, and he's not as strong as everyone believes him to be." muttered CC softly, as her honey hues softened. The 'strong' that she spoke of, wasn't physical. This was a different kind of strength...

Letting her soft thoughts slide away, CC sighed, as she stood up, gently pulling off Lelouch's shoes, "The least I can do, is make you a little more comfortable while you sleep." To her, sleeping in full uniform seemed quite uncomfortable. After tossing his shoes and socks aside, she gently rolled him over and took off the main uniform jacket, leaving him with the white shirt underneath. Her hands rested on either side of his hips, contemplating about whether or not to take his pants off as well.

"It'll be amusing to see what his reaction will be." CC said with a smirk. With that, she unbuttoned the pants and slid them off in one swift movement, leaving Lelouch with just a white shirt one. She grinned, as she thought about how he would react when he woke up, to find himself in almost nothing but a shirt. With only CC in the room.

Feeling a little tired herself, CC stripped off what she had, before donning one of Lelouch's spare white shirts. She pulled the covers out from under him, before slipping in next to him and covering both of them up. She gently intertwined her legs with his own slim ones, in an almost loving fashion. Before she could lay her own head down on the pillow, Lelouch suddenly wrapped his arms around her, causing her to gasp softly.

CC's eyes widened a little at the sudden action. What it because she had taken Cheese-kun away from him and she was being used as a replacement for something to hug? Or was it something else?

She blinked, as she felt Lelouch rest his forehead against hers, his warm breath tickling her soft lips. A small blush crossed her cheeks at the action. Lelouch usually wasn't this cuddly, even during his good moods. Just as CC decided to assume it was sleep that was making him cuddly and lay her head down, she heard him **speak**.

Her eyes snapped open again, as she glanced at the sleeping ex-prince. She didn't exactly hear what he said, as it was too soft and mumbled. But the now slightly troubled features that crossed his face told CC that someone wasn't right in his dreams. Which wasn't a surprise. She couldn't count how many times Lelouch had woken up suddenly because of a nightmare. Though he only woke up screaming once. But what was he dreaming about **this** time...?

"...help..."

CC blinked, as the soft word passed his lips. She could feel his grip get slightly tighter, as his arms tensed up. Something **wasn't** right in his dreams. Either that, or his dream had just turned into a nightmare. She smiled softly, as she tilted her head up slightly.

"Do I have to save you again...?" she whispered softly, before she leaned up and placed a kiss on Lelouch's lips.

This time, she would see what exactly was causing him trouble in his dreams. And save him from it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Lelouch was only slightly aware of his surroundings, as he continued to fall into oblivion. He couldn't see a foot in front of his face, nor could he hear anything, aside from his own rustling clothes. The air was musty and it was slightly hard to breath. But there was one feeling that was more obvious above the rest.

Loneliness.

When he first gain the power of the Geass, the only thing on his mind, was that he finally had the power to change the world. He finally had the power to make the world a much better place, than what his father had made it. He could finally make the kind world that Nunnally had been wanting. However, what he didn't recognize nor foresee, was how this extraordinary power could not only affect him, but those around him.

When he first agreed to CC's contract, he remembered her saying that "The power of the king will isolate you." He didn't take that seriously, until the situations were right there in front of him. While he had donned the alternate personality of Zero, he tried his hardest to keep his true identity a secret. However, thanks to a careless mistake on his part, he ended up slipping up...and Shirley had figured out who he--who Zero--truly was. The one who killed her father in Narita...

Though Mao had manipulated her, Lelouch managed to bring her back to reality, without anyone getting hurt. However...he knew that he couldn't have her remember that he was Zero. Though it pained him to even think about it...he had to erase her memory. Not only of Zero...

But of Lelouch Lamperouge as well.

Though they were still together in school, she knew nothing about him after that incident. Everything had to be remade from scratch. Introductions, happy memories...**everything**.

Though he did manage to keep his identity hidden, this was the first time that Lelouch realized the power--and terror--of the Geass. It allowed him to cover all of his bases, and get away with lying almost every time. But living a life of lies wasn't a good thing. Though he said to Nunnally he wasn't lying, in truth, he was. To her...and to everyone around him that didn't know that he was Zero.

Zero...the Lonely Prince of the Night.

" 'The power of the king will isolate you.' I guess it's true..." said Lelouch, hearing his own voice echo off of unseen walls. He closed his eyes for a moment, engulfing himself in true darkness. As Lelouch Lamperouge, he was surrounded by many dear friends, including one from his childhood. However, once he put on the cape and mask and became Zero, he was truly by himself. With the power of Geass, he didn't need anyone else.

Right?

Lelouch felt the cape of his Zero uniform whip about him, as he continued to fall. It was his choice to become the Prince of the Night. It was his choice to rebel against Britannia, against his father. It was his choice to isolate himself with the power of the kings...

He opened his eyes back up, staring effortlessly into the black space in front of him. _But...is being isolated truly a good thing?_ Lelouch thought about how his friends would change, if Britannia's rule over Area 11--over Japan--would end. They would be changed drastically...but would it be for the better? Or for the worse?

Plenty of Japanese wanted their Japan back. Suzaku was probably no exception. However, Lelouch had tried already to get Suzaku on his side. However, he politely declined Zero's offer, though he did thank him for saving his life. He believed that he could change Britannia from within, thus him joining the military. Also, he called Lelouch/Zero's ways of doing things wrong.

_"Because I think the ends are just as worthless if the means to them are wrong."_

"Suzaku was always more of a pacifist." said Lelouch, with a small smile. But because Suzaku--his best friend--was in the military, it made him a potential enemy. Even if he was in there to change Britannia from the inside, if he fought against Zero, then he would be considered an enemy. Hopefully, he would stick with being in the engineering unit and not come out onto the front lines.

If Suzaku was his enemy, Lelouch wasn't sure if he could win against him.

Suzaku's life wouldn't be the only one to change, if his plans as Zero succeeded. His friends that were Britannians would also face some troubles. The worst-case scenario would be that the oppressed Japanese would rise up and take their own revenge on the Britannians that looked down on them. Lelouch hoped that wouldn't happen...but if it did, then it would be a disaster.

And Nunnally...

Lelouch sadly looked up into the blackness above him. He was being extra careful not to let his sister know about his alternate identity. If she knew that he was Zero, the one in charge of all the violent uprisings...he didn't want to think about how she would react. And he especially didn't want to make her cry. If he was the one who brought tears to her eyes for the wrong reasons, he could never forgive himself. He already had Clovis's blood on his hands...if she found out...

"I would truly be abandoned." he whispered, softly. If Suzaku found out that he was Zero, their friendship would be over in a heartbeat. If the others found out, then they would eventually find out that he was a Britannian prince and disown him just for that fact alone. And Nunnally would be horrified 

to learn that her big brother was the one behind all of these violent and disastrous events. As Zero, he was truly alone...

Slowly, Lelouch raised a hand up towards what he thought was the air above him, as he felt himself fall even faster. Faster and faster, into total oblivion. Once he would reach the bottom, he would truly be isolated. With only the power of the kings to comfort him.

"In the darkness, no one is there to catch me if I fall." said Lelouch, letting a weak smile cross his lips, before closing his eyes and accepting the thought of oblivion--

**Would've** accepted the thought of oblivion, if it wasn't for a hand suddenly grasping his outstretched one.

With a startled gasp, Lelouch's eyes shot open...and his violet hues met honey-colored ones.

CC, apparently being suspended in mid-air, had taken his hand into her own and was smiling softly down at him. Lelouch could feel the air around him slow down, almost like his falling motion was coming to a halt. Not only that, but it seemed to get easier to breathe, as well.

"C-CC!" he exclaimed, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining it, "What are you...?"

"Weren't you the one calling for help?" she asked in her normal tone of voice, as she tilted her head to the side. Lelouch blinked. When did he ever say help, or anything of the sort...? Or was she just messing with him, like she usually did? Before he could make any more sense out of the situation, she spoke again. This time, her tone of voice was soft...which was really unlike her.

"It's true that the power of the kings will isolate you." she began, as her bangs flew up a little bit, to reveal the Geass symbol on her forehead, "However, you were ready for that, once you accepted the contract Lelouch."

"I know." said Lelouch, his voice sounding tired, "But...it's still difficult."

"However, even in the darkness, you have someone to catch you if you're about to fall. After all...I can't leave you alone, until you fulfilled your contract now, can I?"

Lelouch blinked, looking up at CC once more. Her soft smile remained on her features, which in turn caused him to smile. He grasped her hand a little tighter, letting her know that he got her message. Though CC was the one who gave him this power (and almost did nothing else), she had saved him more times than he cared to count. But she was right about one thing.

He wasn't alone in the darkness.

Almost as soon as he came to that conclusion, the darkness around him disappeared, during into a bright blue sky, complete with clouds. CC smiled almost fondly down at him, before pulling him up...with some effort.

"For being as skinny as you are, you're still heavy."

"Be quiet, you witch."

CC smiled once again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

CC opened her eyes, finally fading out of Lelouch's nightmare. Though he wasn't aware until the end, she had been there, listening to his thoughts and ideas, and also listened to him speak. He wasn't afraid of complete failure (thought it ranked up there). It was the total isolation that he might face. She knew he wasn't a strong person. He hid behind a strong façade, while his true self remained hidden.

His friends and his one family member were the ones that supported him. The ones that allowed him to go one. And now, one more could be added to that list.

_You'll pay for exhausting me this much, Lelouch..._thought CC, as she yawned softly. She had used her power to look into Lelouch's mind and made his nightmare become more of a dream. Tiredly, she looked at his sleeping features, to find him much more relaxed than before. She smiled and kissed him once more on the lips. Of course, he would never know that she stole two kisses from him while he was asleep.

Or **would** he?

Too tired to think about that, CC wrapped her own arms around Lelouch and closed her eyes, falling asleep within a matter of moments.


End file.
